


blow job for weed

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XMCU Sean Cassidy has somehow landed in the 616 Universe at the Jean Grey School. Naturally there are shenanigans. </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://injurypronexmen.tumblr.com/post/129824922775/animentality-fujoshicabal-my-fave-overheard">this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	blow job for weed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



‘So do you want a blowjob after this?’

Sean jumped glancing around before his eyes settled on the kid sitting in at the desk next to him. Quentin, right? Who was a…

‘Telepath yeah. So do you want a blowjob after class?’

Sean had been in this universe for two days. Two days. Dragged out of his own universe and dropped into this one. Which was a solid fifty some years ahead of his universe, at the Jean Grey School that used to be the Xavier Mansion. He hadn’t really had time to adjust, he’d just been told to attend class with the rest of the students and they’d work on sending him home. And now in the very first class he’s gone to he’s being asked by a kid with a pink undercut if he wants a blowjob.

‘Sure, why the fuck not.’ He thought back

Quentin turned to look at Sean, not really have expected a response, much less *that* ‘Wait seriously?’

‘Yeah. It’s not like I have anything better to do. And I’m sure as hell not gonna get a blowjob in my universe.’

‘Oh yeah, you’re from the 60’s right?’

‘Being from the 60’s doesn’t naturally rule out me getting a blow job,’ Sean pointed out. ‘But the people I was with are either taken, not interested, or *I’m* not interested.’

‘Fair enough.’

“Mr. Cassidy.”

Sean jumped in his seat, startled. “Uh, yes?”

“You paying attention? You were lookin’ glazed over.”

“Yes…?”

“What did I just say?”

Sean hesitated for a second. “I have no idea.”

Next to him Quentin snickered.

\---

“Way to get on the wrong side of Professor Logan,” Quentin said, catching up to Sean after class let out.

“You distracted me,” Sean pointed out.

“Were you so easily distracted when were you at the Institute?”

“Institute?”

“Yeah, Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters the place you went to school before this? In that alternate universe you’re from?” Quentin said.

“Oh, uh, the school isn’t actually set up yet,” Sean said. “Charles is still working on that bit.”

“Ah, well then.”

“Were you serious about the blowjob offer?”

“Yes and no,” Quentin admitted. “I wanted to see what you would do. But you are hot so if you’re really accepting then I’m really offering. I’m just going to need something from you in return.”

Sean hesitated. “What do you want?”

“That depends,” Quentin replied. “What do you have?”

“I’m not- Weed I have weed.”

Quentin’s eyes widened. “You’re joking.”

“No, I have some in my jacket pocket.”

“And neither Wolverine or Beast sniffed it out?”

“I- oh, the Hank from uh, my universe made me like a box thing that cuts the smell or something like that, because he didn’t like the smell of it.”

“That’s genius.”

“So weed for a blowjob?”

Quentin grinned. “Your room or mine?”

“Well the weed’s in mine.”

\---

Five minutes later they were in Sean’s room (Sean had been lucky enough to be given a room all to himself instead of having to bunk up with someone), and Quentin had Sean pressed to the bed and was actively in the middle of tugging his pants down.

Quentin didn’t bother getting Sean’s pants all the way off, he just tugged them down to Sean’s knees and bent down to mouth at Sean through his boxers.

Sean gasped, bucking up against Quentin’s mouth.

“Don’t break anything,” Quentin teased.

Sean smacked Quentin’s head. “Fuck you I have better control than that.”

Quentin chuckled and mouthed along Sean’s still clothed dick again.

Sean moaned quietly, turning his head and biting at the pillow to keep from making more noise.

Quentin didn’t waste anymore time mouthing through Sean’s boxers and he grabbed them by the waistband and tugged them down to Sean’s knees. He then leaned down and licked Sean’s dick from base to tip.

Sean’s hips jerked again and Quentin shifted his position to hold down Sean’s hips when he finally took Sean into his mouth.

This time Sean’s moan wasn’t quiet, at all, and he clamped his hand over his mouth before any damage occurred.

Quentin chuckled at that, and it made Sean moaned again at the vibrations from Quentin’s lips.

Everything after that just felt like a blur of sensation to Sean; his main focus aside from the sensations was not breaking anything by moaning. He remembered it being a lot easier before. He barely had time to gasp out a warning to Quentin before he came.

Quentin for his part took it in stride and swallowed around Sean.

“Fuck…” Sean breathed out, once Quentin had pulled off.

Quentin smirked. “So where did you say the weed was.”

Sean groaned and chucked a pillow at Quentin’s head. “At least let me pull my pants up, you ass.”

  
  
  



End file.
